1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supplemental emission control device for a gasoline engine. In particular, this invention pertains to a supplemental emission control device which greatly improves the combustion efficiency of a gasoline engine and controls the discharge of exhaust gas.
2. Prior Art
Various gasoline engine exhaust gas control devices are known and widely used for improving the combustion efficiency of a gasoline engine of a motorcycle or an automobile and for reducing the pollution in the exhaust gas. These prior art devices include exhaust gas recirculation systems, positive crank case ventilating systems, evaporative emission control systems, and catalytic converters, etc. The present invention uses the vacuum from the operation of the gasoline engine to draw fresh or ambient air into air intake manifold and the carburetor for mixing with a fuel mixture before the fuel mixture enters the combustion chamber, thereby improving the combustion efficiency and reducing the hydrocarbons in the exhaust gas.